The present invention relates to arrangements for the provision of individual addresses or other identification information for use in cordless telephones.
Cordless telephones are often provided with "dial" security, the base station and the module handset being given a unique identity and only being operable as a pair. This prevents unauthorized use of the telephone line via the base station, by someone with a handset tuned to the same frequencies as the base station. The base station's operating protocol ensures that a call is only set up is the identity number of the mobile handset corresponds to that of the base station. This identity number is usually stored in a ROM (Read Only Memory) and has to be programmed in during assembly. In the United Kingdom cordless telephone system there are eight separate two-way channels, with 10,000 identity codes on each channel.
We are aware of British Patent Specification No. 1537102 (N. Samreus), which relates to a programmable timepiece, e.g. an appointments reminder, which produces an output, e.g. to operate an aural or visual alarm, at predetermined instant(s) designated by marks written on a support member calibrated in time intervals, e.g. hours and minutes. Various programming means are described in this Patent Specification, mostly using conductive inks sometimes on labels to bridge gaps between conductive paths as in an appointment sheet.